Sly Cooper, 007
by DemonFox101
Summary: Sly Cooper is cleared of his criminal past. He becomes Europes new secret agent, 007! Along with a familar face, he must see what the newly so called reformed fiendish five are up to.
1. A package fromMI6 and FI6?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sly Cooper or any related characters that belong to Sucker Punch Productions. This is my second long fanfic. All I'm gonna say is that this is a Sly "Bond" thing. It's a Sly Cooper James Bond! It kinda follows the game 007 Nightfire's story line. Don't worry though, a lot of this will be my own creation. Please read and review! NO FLAMES!!!! I hope ya'll like it! More soon to come!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 1

A Package from...MI6 and FI6?

  
  
  
  


It was an ordinary day for Sly Cooper and his friends at their hideout on the outskirts of Paris. Bentley was on his computer, Murray was eating, and Sly was sitting on a old ratty couch, daydreaming and reading a newspaper called Europe Today. An ad caught his eye and his jaw dropped as he stated reading it.

  
  


"Hot damn, Bentley! Get this!" Sly exclaimed as he jumped up and ran to Bentley's desk.

  
  


"What is it Sly? I'm busy planning our next heist!" Bentley retorted angrily as Sly pointed hysterically at the front page cover story.

  
  


"I told you, I gave up thieving." Sly replied at Bentley's smart retort.

  
  


"Sly, you may have gave up thieving, but Carmelita's never gonna return your feelings." Bentley told hm as-a-matter-of-factly.

  
  


"I know, but get this." Sly said as he began to stare off at Carmelita's name. He loved her so. He quickly came to and began reading the story.

  
  


"Fiendish Five's four remaining members were released on Tuesday last week." Sly began reading.

  
  


"No! Why??" Bentley asked anxiously, hinting Sly to continue.

  
  


"Say's here that the remaining four members claimed that they would become green industrialist's, dismantling nuclear sites and cleansing them of all radioactive materials." Sly finished

  
  


"Yeah right. I bet they'll set 'em all of and kill every last bloody one of us!" Bentley said angrily to get his opinion in.

  
  


"I'd drink to that, if I drank." Sly laughed.

  
  


"You do drink Sly." Murray said as he entered the room with a sandwich.

  
  


"Well okay, I do drink every now and then."Sly admitted with a slight blush.

  
  


"Hey Mur, you heard the news?" Bentley questioned the purple hippo.

  
  


"Yeah. I got a paper on my way back from KFC today. It's not right." Murray complained.

  
  


"Yeah I know." Sly sighed as he threw the paper in the trash next to Bentley's desk, which was surrounded by cables.

  
  


"Yeah, I know. They don't have any right to shut down Burger King! It was just one little 10% on one health exam." Murray said as he pounded his fist on the old couch, which flung stuffing particles into the air.

  
  


"Uh, Murray, were not talking about that." Sly told him.

  
  


"Oh. Sorry." Murray replied sheepishly as he took a bite out of his sandwich, which was cover with stuffing. "Hey, not bad." Sly and Bentley both made a face at Murray's eating habits.

  
  


"Were talking about how the fiendish five were all set free." Sly told Murray.

  
  


"Oh yeah, I heard about that. They said that they'd-" Murray began.

  
  


"Dismantle and cleanse all nuclear sites in Europe." Bentley finished as he interrupted the hippo.

  
  


"Well guys, I'm gonna turn in." Sly stated with a yawn. "I'll talk with you guys more tomorrow."

  
  


"Me too. Night you guys." Bentley proclaimed as he jumped out of his swivel chair and headed for his room.

  
  


"Night you two." Murray said as he flipped on the T.V. He fell asleep in less than five minutes with his sandwich in his mouth. He ate it in his sleep. That night, however, a package stamped "Confidential" was thrown through the window. It didn't make a sound, since the window didn't have any glass in it. Sly awoke the next morning and almost stepped on it. 

  
  


"Huh?" Sly asked as he raised his eyebrow. He knelt down and picked up the package. Bentley happened to walk in and noticed Sly with the package. 

  
  


"What's this thing?" Sly asked his nerdy, genius friends.

  
  


"How should I know. Just open it." Bentley commanded sarcastically.

  
  


"Okay then." Sly said. He ripped open the top of the brown package cleanly. He began to read the contents aloud.

  
  


"Confidential. This is for Mr. Sly Cooper's eyes only. A matter of continent wide security has come up. Report MI6 and FI6 Headquarters in Paris as soon as possibly. You are an ex-their we know. Come and all that can be forgotten and your name can be cleared, along with your file. This is urgent, but it is entirely your choice to come by request. If you decide not to come on your own, then we will make you come. But believe me, I think you'll like what we have to say. Oh yes, and bring your turtle friend. Your hippo friend can come too, if he so wishes, but we don't need his services as an expert eater at the moment. Sincerely, M. MI6 and FI6 leader." 

  
  


Bentley and Sly just stared at the letter in disbelieve. Then at each other. Then at the Letter again. Finally Sly spoke.

  
  


"Wow. What do you think MI6 and FI6 want with me?" He asked septically.

  
  


"And me." Bentley added.

  
  


"I hate to say this but, I'm gonna go and find out. I think it's a risk worth taking." Sly said Bravely as he woke up Murray and told him about the mysterious letter.

  
  


"Are you crazy Sly?! It's probably a trap meant to catch you!" Murray exclaimed as Sly told him to take Bentley and himself to the Headquarters. Sly turned and noticed a map was included. He picked it up and handed it to his turtle friend.

  
  


"Might help, mightn't it?" Bentley teased.

  
  


"Might. Anyway, let's go see what they want." Sly said as he headed for the van. Bentley followed. Murray just stared at his friends initiative. 

  
  


"Man Sly, I hope this ain't a trap." Murray whined to himself as he followed his friends. He started the van and drove of. They were about to be in for the deal and adventure of a lifetime.


	2. Training to be 007 and 006

Disclaimer: I don't own Sucker Punch, but I wish I did. Oh CooperPriness91, MI6 is actually in the James Bond Series. It Stands For Mission Intelligence 6. It is mainly located in Britain. FI6 is my own creation. It stands for French Intelligence 6. I thought I'd make two services working together. I gave MI6 and FI6 a Headquarters in Paris. I hope I cleared that up for ya! This is the second Chapter. Not a whole lota action yet. Maybe in a few chapters! Just be Patient Please R & R!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Training to Be 007 and 006

  
  


Sly and his crew finally arrived at the MI6 and FI6 headquarters. The marble steps led up to the 30-story buildings circled doors. The polished windows all over it glisten in the sunlight. The grey, somewhat tinted steel structure seemed nothing more than a mere office building. 

  
  


"Okay Bentley, ya ready?" Sly gulped as he jumped out of the team van.

  
  


"As I'll ever be, buddy." Bentley choked out through the lump in his throat. 

  
  


"What'da bout me?" Murray whined.

  
  


"They said that they just wanted me and Bentley." Sly told him. "Listen Mur, this is extremely confidential. If you tell anyone, they will probably kill you. They pretty picky about letting information get out. Above all, You could jeopardize my life and Bentley's if you say anything about this."

  
  


"Got it. I won't say a word to anybody." Murray assured Sly as he gave the V-for-victory sign. He drove off to go to McDonalds, throwing as cloud of dust in the air.

  
  


"Ya think (cough) he'll keep his mouth shut?" Bentley gagged as the dust cloud engulfed his face.

  
  


"I hope so (cough, cough)." Sly choked out through the dust getting in his windpipe. 

The dust cleared after a few minutes and the two walked in the rotating doors. It was a sight to behold inside the building. Office assistants in suits were running all around carrying briefcases and stacks of papers. Tall guys , mostly foxes, with dark suits and sunglasses walked around the halls with a casual swagger. 

  
  


"What's this a stock market?" Sly asked as he stared wide eyed at the scene in front of him. 

  
  


"Jeez, it's busy." Sly observed wide eyed at the scene in front of him.

  
  


"Get those files to 005, pronto!" called a lioness secretary to a gorilla secretary. 

"Got it." The gorilla assured her friend as she headed out of site down the main hallway. Sly lost her among the crowd.

  
  


"Hurry, Q needs the plans in that briefcase!" called a white la coated rat. 

  
  


"I'm coming! Tell Q to keep his undies on!" Called another lab coat clad rat with a rather large suitcase.

  
  


"The great Q! I hope I get to shake his hand!" Bentley said as he ran off after the scientists. Several of the big fox guys in suits and sunglasses followed.

  
  


"Hey, stop!" One called

  
  


"Turtle guy, hold up! M has to clear you to see Q!" Another hollered.

  
  


Sly watched the group of five security guys chase Bentley among the crowd until they went out of his line of site.

  
  


"Poor Bentley. He's gonna be in some serious shit." Sly though to himself. Sly reached into his pocket to get his letter he had received yesterday. I would give him permission to see the mysterious M. As he stated to withdraw his hand, his hand brushed against a female foxes butt.

  
  


"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to do that." Sly apologized quickly without looking up.

  
  


"Sure ya are Cooper. Sure ya are." Came an all to familiar voice in an angry, yet joking tone.

  
  


"Carmelita!?!?!" Sly cried as he looked up. He thought he jumped through the roof as he saw her, standing there with her arms crossed and a wryly smile across her face. "What're you doing here?" Sly asked skeptically. "If you're here to arrest me, I would play with ya, but I just got his letter from M." Sly stated.

  
  


"Cool it ringtail, I'm not here to arrest ya. I got a letter from this so called M too." Carmelita said as she pulled a letter out of her jacket breast pocket. As Sly and Carmelita continued talking, as couple of suit and sunglass clad security guards approached the two. 

  
  


"Are you two the couple that M asked to see?" The bigger guard asked.

  
  


"Me? And him together? In his dreams." Carmelita stated angrily as she turned her back to Sly ans crossed her arms. 

  
  


"C'mon Carmelita, ya know ya love me." Sly teased as he slapped her rear playfully. Carmelita retaliated by twirling around and slapping his cheek with all her might, sending him sprawling to the floor.

  
  


"Ow." Sly grunted as he stood up, rubbing the red mark on his cheek. Carmelita just stared at him scowling and blushing at the same time. Every single person in the hallway was staring at Sly and Carmelita. Sly started to feel sorry for what he did.. The bigger guard held started to head to the elevator. He motioned for the pretty vixen to follow her. Carmelita shot one last look at Sly. She to was starting to feel sorry for what she'd done. The two just stared at each other for a second before the elevator door closed.

  
  


"I'm..sorry Carmelita." Sly thought to himself. The guard that was to guide Sly led him to the elevator.

  
  


"Nice broad. Nice ass, big breast..." He started to say.

  
  


"No. She's more than that, she's well.." Sly wanted to say. He couldn't find the words to describe how he felt about her. He couldn't talk to her about her, mush less some mysterious security guard.

  
  


"Hey kid, my advice is this: Don't fall in love with her. Them broads like that ain't got no loyalties. Ya better off just doing her and leaving her." The guard said to Sly as he let him off the elevator. 

Sly was about to punch him for what he said about the girl he had feelings for, but the elevator doors separated them. Sly observed the directory map hanging on the yellow tiled wall next to the elevator. M's office was down the hall about two hundred meters. Sly headed for the office, the whole time thinking about how he could apologize to Carmelita and tell her his feelings at the same time. He was thinking so hard he almost ran into M, standing outside her office with Carmelita standing next to her. 

  
  


"M Cooper, I think If you're to be a 00 agent, you should be more alert." M teased, yet in a very serious tone. Sly took a look at his future chief. M was an old lady. A racoon. Well, she wasn't that old. She looked about 45 to 50. Her suit was blue and she could probably be mistook for a man at a distance. Her hair was very short. Her suit had pants, not a skirt, so at a distance, her figure, which was kinda robust instead of feminine, could easily be mistaken for a guy.

  
  


"A 00 agent?" Sly inquired. "They save people. I kinda steal from people. Ask Carmelita." 

  
  


"That's okay Cooper. Carmelita here gave me your police record. My best researchers went over it and saw that you only stole from criminals. We decided to clear your record. You're no longer a wanted man." M told him flatly.

  
  


"Yeah Cooper. And then you thank me by... ya know." Carmelita started to scold him as she lowered her head.

  
  


"Carmelita...." Sly started to apologize.

  
  


"No time for your perverted antics, Mr. Cooper, We need you and Ms. Fox her to train and become our best 00 agents. The training is tough, but that's why I selected you two. You're both the best and stealthiest people we know of. We think that you will be able to pass our training. The details of the mission will be supplied to you once you complete your training. One test is taken for one week straight. You must pass each test to go on to the next test. The first is accuracy at shooting. The second is physical fitness. The third is how stealthy you can be at getting past alarms and guards. Then we will test you on your braking and entering skills. The final test is your driving skills with our Austin Martin V12 Vanquishes. That's all." M explained and left. A couple of guards led the two to the training field. It as across town, so he drove them there in a V12 vanquish. 

  
  


"Hey Carmelita, uh..Good luck." Sly aid to her as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

  
  


"Hey Cooper, I mean Sly, you too." Carmelita replied shyly. 

  
  


The training building was underground. The first week both Sly and Carmelita scored a 95% on there pistol accuracy and sniping accuracy. Better than anyone in MI6's and FI6's history. On the physical fitness week, Sly and Carmelita passed with 100%. The record in the two agencies histories. The third test was no problem for Sly, being an ex-thief. He didn't get caught once during the whole week by guards or laser systems. Carmelita did well, but was caught five times. Good thing it was just training. The fourth test was a doozy. They parachuted out of planes, jumped out of helicopters, snuck into well guarded gates and buildings. Both did exceptionally well. The driving test was passed by both in flying colors. They both quickly mastered the prototype V12's weapons. They finished and reported back to M for their positions.

  
  


"Mr. Cooper, you'll be referred to as 007 and Ms. Fox, you'll be referred to as 006. I'll give you your briefing tomorrow." M ordered the two new 00 agents. Sly and Carmelita left the building to go celebrate. Over there training, they seemed to have developed a boyfriend girlfriend thing. It was 7 days till new years eve.

  
  


"Congratulations Sly. Or should I say Mr. Bond?" Carmelita teased Sly. 

  
  


"You too, Carmelita. Or is it 006?" Sly teased. "Hey, you wanna go somewhere with me for new years eve?" 

  
  


"Sure. Why not?" Carmelita asked. "Hey, did you ever figure out what happened to Bentley?" 

  
  


"Yeah. He's working for Q. M said that Q said he was driving him nuts." Sly replied with a laugh.

  
  


"Well, Sly, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow." Carmelita said as she left. 

  
  


"See ya." Sly said as he headed to a hotel down the street. He was sure to be in for a surprise about the mission tomorrow.

  
  


  
  
  
  



	3. The Beginning of the Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Sly Cooper. You should know that by now. Please R&R!

  
  
  
  
  
  


The Beginning of the Mission.

  
  
  
  


Sly awoke from his deep sleep. Managed to turn his drowsy head a little to the left and saw the time on his electronic clock. 6:39 A.M. He jolted up, remembering that his briefing was a 7:00 that morning. Quickly, he slipped on his blue shirt over his tank-top, and ran to his hotel rooms bathroom. He walked in the white, sparkling tiled room. A large bathtub/Jacuzzi thing was sitting in the far corner. A large counter with 2 sinks sat next to it on the opposite side of the room. He quickly ran over to the counter and proceeded t do his normal morning habits, except the shower. He grabbed a leather jacket and ran outside the hotel. He bounded down it's marble steps. Once he reached the sidewalk, he took off running down the pavement. He was almost sure he knocked down a few pedestrians.

  
  


"Dammit, M's gonna kill me!" Sly thought angrily to himself as he ran up the steps to MI6 and FI6 headquarters. He checked his wristwatch. 7:49.

  
  


"Man, if I hurry I can just make it." He thought with relief.

  
  


M with Carmelita in the briefing room. It was a simple rectangular room with a projector, sitting on the end of the long, oak table, which was centered in the room. At the end of the table where the projector cast it's images, on the floor was a hologram devices. M sat on her chair opposite of Carmelita. 

  
  


"Ya think he'll come in time." M asked Carmelita impatiently.

  
  


"Considering it's only 10 til, I doubt it, but then again, when he's dedicated to doing something, he does it to the best of his ability." Carmelita replied as she checked her wristwatch. As she looked up, Sly bust through the double doors to the briefing room. 

  
  


"Sorry I'm late M. Let's get started." Sly panted as he sat down next to Carmelita. 

  
  


"Mr. Cooper, I expect you to be more punctual if you're going to be 007. It is mandatory that all 00 agents be on time." M scolded Sly.

  
  


"Yes M." Sly sighed as he put his elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand.

  
  


"Now pay close attention." M stated a she turned on thee projector. The room darkened and the pictures of all four remaining members of the fiendish five appeared on the wall.

  
  
  
  


"Okay, as you are fully aware, the fiendish five have been let go because of their promise to dismantle nuclear sites." M began to explain the mission. "But recent investigations have shown that another so called *green industrialist threw their bail.

Another picture appeared. It showed a picture of a male fox's face. His hair was long, like Sakyo's from Yu Yu Hakusho. It was black. Again, just like Sakyo, a large scar ran down the right side of his face. On the left side, however, right next to his left eye, was a small circled scar. The remains of a gunshot wound.

  
  


"This man's name is Sito Mitzurugi. He's Japanese, but he lives in Scotland. He is another industrialist that dismantles nuclear weapons and sites. He owns the corporation Mitzurugi International." M explained.

  
  


"Hey, I've heard of him. He seems to be doing a lot to help the economy." Sly stated.

  
  


"Yeah, why would he want to set the Fiendish Five free, much less hire them?!" Carmelita added.

  
  


"That's what we thought. But recently our satellites have revealed that a lot secret activities are being carried out in his castle compound and the site that he's supposedly supposed to be decommissioning." M continued.

  
  


"Ain't that site just outside Tokyo?" Sly inqired.

  
  


"Yes, it is 007." M replied.

  
  


"Then what company is dismantling that nuclear site outside out of Paris?" Carmelita asked.

  
  


"A rival company. Phoenix International. When the French Government declined Mitzurugi's proposal to dismantle the site himself, he was enraged. We believe that he became so enraged that he made plan's to conquer the world. That's where the Fiendish Five come in." M continued.

  
  


Again she changed the picture. The new one was of Muggshot and the Panda King. 

  
  


"We believe that these two goons have been hired by him to be his body guards." M stated.

  
  


"Hn." Sly snarled to himself.

  
  


M brought up another picture. This one was of Mz. Ruby and Raleigh.

  
  


"These two are supposedly his new top scientists. They have a file that they will give to Mitzurugi tonight at a party. We believe that they have his plans for world domination in those files, not to mention a new weapon." M added to the briefing.

  
  


"Great." Carmelita sighed. 

  
  
  
  


"Okay. We need both of you to sneak into that party and spy on Mitzurugi tonight. The party is to celebrate the job in Tokyo." M commanded. " Ms. Fox, you'll be given a modified V12 and will drive there. His castle is in the mountains. Park the car at the bottom in the set position we tell you. Use this invitation to get in. Maintain cover as a party guest until Sly arrives

  
  


"Got it." Carmelita assured here. One of Q's assistant's took her to be equipped.

  
  


"007, your way of entry will be mush harder. We couldn't get two invitations so you will have to be parachuted in and you will have to work your way inside without setting off alarms or alerting the guards inside and outside of the castle. Once you get inside the party, rendezvous with 006 and spy on the meeting. Then 006 and you are to find a way to escape. Maybe the cable car station in the back of his castle will help. Dismissed." M commended Sly. 

  
  


"Gee, aren't I in for some fun?" Sly laughed to M cockily.

  
  


Another assistant took Sly to see Bentley and q for suiting up. Once there, He ran into Bentley and Q along with Carmelita. 

  
  


"Hey Sly! I', Q's new assistant." Bentley greeted Sly. 

  
  


"Sly looked at Q. He shook his head.

  
  


"If he's Q, does that make you R?" Sly laughed.

  
  


"I don't have time for your jokes now 007, now listen up. Bentley, give 007 those sunglasses." Q commanded.

  
  


Bentley gave Sly a pair of stylish sunglasses. Sly put them on. 

  
  


"Nice specks." Carmelita commented as she received her own pair. 

  
  


"Simple push the tiny button on the side once for night-vison and twice for x-ray vision. Night-vision will allow you to see better in the dark and the x-ray glasses allow you to see through walls and clothing." Q explained.

  
  


Sly chuckled and clicked the button twice. He peered a Carmelita. 

  
  


"Nice lingerie." He teased. Carmelita turned on her x-ray glasses and peered at him.

  
  


"Nice boxers." Carmelita replied.

  
  


"Enough dawdle." Q told them angrily. These are your standard issue pistols. He handed each of them a black pistol. Sly slid his into his Jacket's inside breast pocket. Carmelita slid hers into her shirt between her breasts. Q continued to issue Sly equipment including a wristwatch with a build in laser and stunner. Carmelita was issued one also. Then Carmelita and Sly were split up. 

  
  


Sly was taken to a plane and later that night at 3000 ft., he parachuted out and landed in on the outside of Mitzurugi's castle compound. He landed on a stone archway that overlooked the road leading up to Mitzurugi's castle. Solider's in white camouflage and silenced sub machine guns dotted the road up to the castle's large wooden front door, which where surrounded by searchlights. Sly pulled a gun out of his leather jacket and cocked it. He put a silencer on the gun and his glasses on himself. It was dark, so he turned on his night-vision. Carmelita had already got inside. Her V12 was parked in a shed at the bottom of the mountain. She'd got a ride off one of the guards. Sly was relieved that she was alright. Then he looked at the mission ahead of him.

  
  


"I'm gonna enjoy this." Sly thought.


	4. The Plans are Exchanged

Disclaimer: Same as chapter one. Hey, I finally updated! My writers block is over! Ya! Sorry for the long wait. I've been doing a lot of different things. Playing Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King mostly. I'll try to update more often now though. Please R&R.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Plans are Exchanged

  
  
  
  
  
  


As Sly finished putting the silencer on his gun, he studied the road that led up to the castle's front gate. A gorge separated the road and the castle. A stone bridge, big enough for a truck to cross, spanned the gorge. Two guard towers arched over each side of the road about halfway up the road. Guards patrolled the road. Two snipers stood in the two guard towers waiting to shoot some unfortunate snoop. The guards patrolling were carrying silenced sub machine guns. Sly stayed on his perch atop the small stone building and waited for a guard to enter it. He figured it must have been a guard quarters. He looked down over the snow covered wall and saw a white camouflage clad guard go inside for a break.

  
  


"Mistake son." Sly though to himself as he smiled evilly. He found a staircase that led down inside the building. He sneaked down the stairway until it turned 90 degrees. The shorter stairway allowed his to see into the room that the guard was in. The guard was about to go outside, but Sly ran up behind him and gabbed his neck. Sly hit him a certain way in the back of his neck and knocked him out.

  
  


"Ya can thank Carmelita for that one.: Sly said into the unconscious guards ear.

  
  


"Ugh." Groaned the unconscious racoon guard in reply.

  
  


Sly quickly took the guards clothes, put on one of the surplus ski masks, grabbed his gun, and walked outside. Another guard stopped him.

  
  


"What kept you?" The bigger guard asked angrily.

  
  


"I...uh...had to go to the bathroom?" Sly replied nervously. 

  
  


"....Okay." The bigger guard said as he went back to his patrol.

  
  


"Close one." Sly thought to himself as he started to walk up to the bridge. Luckily, none of the guards suspected him. Until he got to the door where two big guards stood watch.. One of the guards stopped Sly as he came up to the door. 

  
  


"Where do ya think your going?" The guard asked. "All personnel outside are to stay outside."

  
  


"Really?" Asked Sly as he quickly shot both guards with his silenced gun. They fell over the side of the bridge. 

  
  


"Entry granted." Sly grinned as he mimicked the dead guards voice. He pushed open the two huge wooden doors as he slipped off his ski mask. Five guards who happened to be passing by the door turned around and saw him. They opened fire as Sly dove behind a rock wall. The other soldiers dove behind waist high walls and an old well in the small courtyard.

  
  


"Nice welcoming reception." Sly complained as he popped out from his hiding spot long enough to shoot two guards. The shoot out continued for about 3 minutes. Sly had wasted all his machine gun ammo on a well covered guard and had to pull out his silenced pistol. He waited until the guard popped out and shot his squarely between the eyes. Sly didn't waste the opportunity. He went out in search of the main entrance to the keep. He went into a guard room along the way and used his watch laser to disarm all the search lights and alarm systems. He was the able to sneak past al the guards without any trouble. He finally found the keep's entrance. It was easy to spot. It was a large, fancy wooden door with two pillars an each side. Sly got out of his guard costume and put on his regular garb. His blue shirt, yellow collar, blue hat, and leather jacket. Then he remembered it was a formal party. 

  
  


"Crap, I forgot my tux. Maybe if I take the hat off they'll let me in."he thought. 

  
  


Surly enough, the two black suited thugs inside the door let him in after he showed them his fake invitation. He walked around the party guests until he came to the door outside the ball room. He then saw the fiendish five go in. A few very rich party guests went in too.

  
  


"Probably Sito's friends." Sly thought. He knew the two guards outside the doorway wouldn't let HIM in, so he decided to try the way into the bal room upstairs. He was able to get upstairs, but it was only a balcony overlooking the room. A grand staircase was at the far end of the room. A piano sat in the corner and a lit fireplace was in the wall. Two huge windows let the guest see outside in the black of nigh as the snow hit the pane. Sly pulled out a mini camera as Sito himself appeared on the staircase. Beside him were Muggshot and The Panda King. 

  
  


"My friends," Sito began. A hush fell over the crowd. They all turned to look at Sito. "All your generous donations will ensure the success of our dismantling operation outside Tokyo. Now, cocktails are waiting for you all in the dining hall." Sito finished. All the guest departed. After everyone left, Sito turned to Muggshot and said " Mz. Ruby and Raleigh are to meet us in the Conference room, no?" I want no one allowed past the hallway leading there. Got it?" 

  
  


"Yes sir!" Muggshot replied as he pulled out a small black communicator. He said something into it as they left to go to their secret meeting. 

  
  
  
  


Sly was about to leave for the meeting when he remembered his rendevous with Carmelita in the Library. He headed back the was he came. Luckily, the library wasn't on the was to the meeting, so Sly had no trouble getting there. Once inside, He met Carmelita. She was wearing a blue strapless dress. Her shoulders were clearly visible. The bottom of the dress came just to her knees. The right leg had a kinda slit for her leg. She turned and noticed Sly was staring at her dumbfounded. 

  
  
  
  


"Enjoying the view?" She teased as she made her right leg visible.

  
  


"Quite." Sly replied as he continued to eye her up and down. The dresses top stopped at the breasts. It didn't reveal anything, but he though it really made her look beautiful. He shook his head and decided to get down to business.

  
  


"Okay Carmelita, Sito's holding a secret meeting in the tower. Mz. Ruby and Raleigh are giving him the coded plans there. Maybe we can steal those plans and get out of here." Sly told her.

  
  


"I heard. You steal em. And I'll try to create a distraction. We'll meet at the cable car. It goes to the bottom of the mountain. I hid my V12 in a shed down there." Carmelita commanded as she stated to leave.

  
  


"Hey Carmelita, is that dress standard issue?" Sly teased. Carmelita turned around with a playful grin on her face.

  
  


"Don't get any idea's Sly, it's armored in all the right places." She said as she pulled a gun out from a strap around her leg underneath her dress. Sly watched her leave. He decided to go and find a way to spy on the secret meeting. He pulled out his gun and started for the tower's stairwell. A large cache of guards stood between him and the tower, but he used his pistol to dispatch them all. Inside the tower, he got on a balcony that overlooked the conference room. All that was in it was a wooden table, the fiendish five, Sito, and five suited guards. Mz. Ruby handed Sito a large black suitcase. 

  
  


"Here you are Mr. Sito. The RainingFire plans, just as you requested." Mz. Ruby smiled.

  
  


Sito opened the case and eyed the contents. Then he turned to her. As he opened his mouth to speak, Two guards pulled Carmelita into the room.

  
  


"Lemme go, you bastards!" Carmelita commanded as she kicked one in the nuts.

  
  


"We caught her in the hallway sir." The other guard stated.

  
  


"Oh God, no!" Sly though to himself.

  
  


"I was looking for the bathroom." Carmelita smarted off.

  
  
  
  


"With as silenced 9 mm?" Muggshot asked.

  
  


"Lock down the castle, now!" Sito Commanded. He handed the suitcase to one of the suited guards.

  
  


"Take this to the safe room." Sito commanded. All the guards but the two holding Carmelita's arms. 

  
  


"Take her to the cable car. I don't want her interrogation and execution to disturb the guests.

  
  


"Interrogation? Execution? What kind of a party do ya call this." Carmelita Complained as the guards took her to the cable car station. Sito told the fiendish five to follow him. Sly knew he had to act fast. He quickly ran to a window at the end of the balcony. He found himself between a window and a wall. A cable ran down to the top of the cable car station. Two guards were on top of the sation. They were standing right under te cable. Sly pulled out his gun. He slid down the cable over the two guards heads. As he hit the ground, he turned and shot one of the guards. He dove behind a glass opening as the other guard cracked off 3 shots at him. (You know the big, roof shaped glass openings on some buildings?) Sly then popped out and shot the guard. He then broke the glass with his foot and jumped down into the cable cars operation room. Two large circular cable runners were on each side of the room. A staircase ran down between them. Sly ran down the staircase and found Carmelita pinned down in a cable car in a fire fight. Sly dove behind a stack of boxes and helped her clear away the guard. He ran to Carmelita's side. 

  
  


"Are you okay?" Sly asked as he pecked her lips.

  
  


"Yeah, I'm fine." Carmelita replied. C'mon let's go get that file." Carmelita replied. 

  
  


Sly and Carmelita ran up the stairs and turned up another staircase. Three guard burst through the door at the top of the staircase. Sly shot their guns out of hands and Carmelita killed them in a 3 on 1 fight. She closed the deal in less than 2 minutes. Then 007 and 006 ran across a small snow covered courtyard. They bust through the towers base door and ran up the stairs, both shooting two guards along the way. About halfway up the stairs they found a door with an electronic mechanism outside it. Sly tried to oped the door and couldn't. Carmelita opened the fuse box like mechanism and used her own watch laser to melt a bunch of lasers. The door then opened up itself. Sly jumped aside as Carmelita Pulled a small ball out from the same strap on her leg as she had her gun. She pushed a small red ball on the top of the ball and she threw it in the room. 

  
  


"Cover your eyes!" Carmelita commanded. Sly did as he was told. A flash of light lit the room and the two ran inside. Two guards were in there rubbing their eyes and stumbling around. Carmelita knock them unconscious. A large safe was in the room. Sly stated to try to pick the lock, but heard shouting coming from another room upstairs. 

  
  


"I don't have time to pick the lock Carmelita." Sly stated.

  
  


"Melt the hinges with that laser in your watch. Hurry. They'll be here soon.

  
  


Sly quickly melted the safes hinges and the door fell off. Sly grabbed the suitcase and they both made a mad dash for the cable car. As they got there, a large group of suited and camouflaged guards opened fire on them with pistols and sub machine guns. Sly pushed Carmelita into the car and rolled in after her. As he rolled, several bullets hit the ground where he had been standing. 

  
  


"Get us outta here!" Sly yelled. Carmelita hit a large red button and the cable care started to descend down the cable. The guards continued to fire on the cable car. 

  
  


"Sly use that rocket launcher!" Carmelita commanded. 

  
  


Sly turned around and saw a rocket launcher lying in the corner of the car. IT only had one rocket in it.

  
  


"There's only one rocket!" Sly screamed over the noise of the bullets clanging against the car.

  
  


"You got good aim! Take em out or we'll both die!" Carmelita replied.

  
  


Sly nodded he quickly popped up and fired the rocket out of the cable cars already missing windows. The rocket sped toward the small army firing at them. It hit the cable car station and blew up. A huge orange flash lit up the area and men fell from the walkway, on fire screaming. Others were blow against or through walls. Then the cable car stopped.

  
  


"Must've hit the controls." Sly said.

  
  


"What now?" Carmelita asked. 

  
  


"Follow me." Sly commanded. He opened a hatch on top of the car and helped Carmelita up through it. He pulled his grapple out of his watch and wrapped it around the wire. He made sure it was tight and he turned to Carmelita.

  
  


"Grab onto me and hold on." Sly commanded her.

  
  


"I told you not to get any ideas." Carmelita teased. Still, she grabbed the suitcase and clung as close and tightly as she could to Sly. Sly made sure she was ready and slid down the cable. At the bottom of the cable, about ten feet from the ground, he retracted his grapple and he and Carmelita fell to the ground with a yelp. They rolled around for a second and when they stopped, Sly was on top of Carmelita like they were about to do each other.

  
  


"How come you get to be on top Sly?" Carmelita again teased in a sexy kinda tone.

  
  


"Uh... a lower center of gravity?" Sly said nervously. He grabbed the suitcase and he help Carmelita up. Then they heard four or five snowmobiles coming their way. 

  
  
  
  


"C'mon, It's not far to my V12." Carmelita told him. Sly and Carmelita took off into the night. 

  
  


"I hope that shed's pretty damn close." Sly complained.

  
  


"Yeah, it's just through this small patch of trees." Carmelita replied.

  
  


007 and 006 ran into the trees. The snowmobiles were getting closer. They had to find Carmelita's V12 and fast.


	5. A Treacherous Escape and a Fight at HQ

Disclaimer: I don't own Sly Cooper. You know the drill. Updates may be a little slow because I'm working on two stories at once. Be sure to check out my Yu Yu Hakusho story, "The return of the Ring of Power."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A treacherous Escape and A Fight at HQ

  
  
  
  


Sly and Carmelita ran through the trees until they came upon a small shack. Carmelita pulled a car buzzer gadget out of her shirt and pressed a button. The shack's front door opened like a garage and out rolled a shiny, titanium armored V-12.

  
  


"There it is. She's a beaut, ain't she?" Carmelita bragged.

  
  


"You are, but the cars nice too." Sly teased. 

  
  


"Thanks, but if you don't get in, those snowmobiles will be here any second and tear us to pieces!" Carmelita scolded.

  
  


"Got it. I'll drive. You help." Sly stated as he handed Carmelita the suitcase and jumped into the drivers side. They took off just as 10 armored snowmobiles came into the view of the shack. Sly drove down the mountain veering around trees. Unfortunately, ahead of them was a guard tower. In the tower, two guards opened fire, pouring machine gun fire toward Sly and Carmelita's V-12. Luckily, it was titanium armored and had bullet proof glass. Sly pressed a button and a hatch opened on top of car. It had 15 heat seeking stinger missiles in it. He fired two missiles at the tower. Both hit and took the whole tower out in a huge explosion. 

  
  


"Nice shot Sly, but what about the 10 snowmobiles behind us?" Carmelita questioned hysterically. 

  
  


"I'm gettin' to it!" Sly replied. He saw a cave. He turned hard left. A hail of 50 caliber bullets hit the ground where the car would have been if he hadn't turned. He went into a very small cave opening, dodging two large stalactites on the way in. 2 of the 10 snowmobiles turned toward each other in an attempt to avoid the stalactites and collided. They blew up, blocking the way for the remaining 8 snowmobiles. 

  
  


"I know a way around. We'll head 'em off." One driver said to the others. 

  
  


"Were right behind ya. Gunners, get your gun ready." Another replied.

  
  


Sly through the cave for about 10 minutes and saw a light at the end of the dark tunnel. 

  
  


"Hey look, the end! We made it." Carmelita cried excitedly as she pointed toward the light.

  
  


"I see it. But the onboard topographic maps says there's a ravine that separates two caves. Hold on." Sly stated calmly. He opened a small hatch on top of the clutch and pressed a red button. The V-12 launched forward, pushing Carmelita and Sly back into their seats. The car came up to the ravine. Luckily, the rocks near the edge formed a natural ramp. As the V-12 hit the ramp, it jump over the ravine and landed in the other cave's entrance.

  
  


"Close one Sly." Carmelita commented. 

  
  


"You know it." Sly replied.

  
  


"Sly, look out!" Carmelita cried as she pointed out the front window. At the end of the new cave, the remaining 8 armored snowmobiles were waiting. They had the exit blockaded. 

  
  


"There they are. Fire!" one of the gunners cried. All the gunners opened fire. Luckily, it was dark so most missed. The ones that did hit, however, didn't do much damage thanks to the V-12's armor.

  
  


In the V-12, Sly pressed the same button that he'd pressed earlier to make the rockets fire. Once again, two rockets fired from the top of the car, they sped toward the snowmobiles.

  
  


"Lookout! Move! MOVE!!!" The enemy leader cried. All but two snowmobiles moved out of the way. The two remaining snowmobiles were blown up and out of the way of the exit.

  
  


"Nice shot Sly!" Carmelita said as she reached over and patted his shoulder.

  
  


"Yeah, but there's still 6 more out there." Sly replied.

  
  


Sly came out of the mountains and onto road. The road led to town. 

  
  


"Better lose 'em fast." Sly thought to himself. He looked in the rear view mirror and saw the 6 snowmobiles after him. He pressed another button on the dashboard and a smoke screen came out of the rear of the vehicle. The 6 enemy's ran right into the thick cloud of black smoke. 

  
  


"I can't see, dammit!" The leader cursed. Then, he and all his men turned a hard left in an attempt to get out of the smoke, and went careening over a cliff. 

  
  


Carmelita looked back and saw them fall. 

  
  


"Nice plan Sly. Good thing this roads along the edge of a ridge, huh?" Carmelita congratulated him.

  
  


"Convenient is more like it. I'm just making this up as I go." Sly replied.

  
  


"Wait, so you're saying you just got rid of them and all those others by luck!?!" Carmelita asked angrily.

  
  


"Don't worry. There gone ain't they?" Sly replied in a pleased, yet nervous tone. Later, they got to the airport. And got on a private plane that took them back to HQ.

  
  


Once they were back at the MI6 and FI6 HQ, they began to decipher the documents contained in the briefcase. As the meeting began, teams of black jumpsuit clad terrorists began breaking through the windows on all floors.

  
  


"What the hell's going on?" Sly cried as he pulled out his gun.

  
  


"It's Mitzurugi's me. Their after the "Raining Fire" documents." M replied. 

  
  


"Sly, Carmelita, on the 3 floor there's a lock-down mechanism that will seal all the windows off and lock the building down." Q stated as he ducked his head to avoid some falling debris. The enemy was bringing in grenades and bombs too.

  
  


"Got it." Sly replied as he started for the door. Carmelita caught his arm.

  
  


"Sly, maybe this gun would be better against a small army, eh?" She said as she handed him an M-4 carbine. 

  
  


"Thanks. Follow me." Sly replied. As he and Carmelita left the room, two terrorists in the hallway spotted them. 

  
  


"Get 'em!" A terrorist commanded. Before he or his buddy could fire off any shot, Carmelita sent two bullets their direction. Each went right through their necks. 

  
  


"Nice shot." Sly complimented.

  
  


"Don't have time to admire it. C'mon. We gotta go down 3 floors." Carmelita commanded. 

  
  


"I got yer back." Sly assured her. 

  
  


Sly and Carmelita fought their way to the stairwell. Along the way, they saved many security guards and office workers. Luckily, the terrorists weren't interested in the office workers, but in agents and guards. They did, of course, destroy every mechanical devise in sight. 

  
  


"Guards, cover the top floor. We'll start the lock-down shortly." Carmelita told the security guards. 

  
  


"Right away, Ms. Fox." The lead guard replied. Sly and Carmelita headed down the stairwell. They heard the glass at the top of the roof smash. Guards began shimming down ropes. One spotted the two 00 agents. 

  
  


"Kill them!" He cried. Sly quickly shot him. He fell down the entire stairwell. 20 stories. More terrorists followed him. Sly and Carmelita fired at them as the slid down their ropes. They killed over 20 enemies but they ran out of ammo. They pulled out their pistols and ran down the stairs, that ran down along the four walls. Dodging gunfire along the way.

  
  


At the door marked 3rd floor, they ran inside as a hail of bullets hit the walk where they were standing. A minutes later, a large group of guards came onto the stairwell to cover it from terrorist. On the 3rd floor, Sly and Carmelita fought their way to the security room Carmelita and Sly quickly initiated the lock-down. The windows on all floors were covered with metal blockades. The doors were blocked with metal also. 

  
  


"We did it." Sly said as he hugged Carmelita.

  
  


"Yeah we did." Carmelita sighed as she fell to her knees. 

  
  


"Carmelita, what's wrong." Sly asked worriedly.

  
  


"I think a bullet hit my arm." She grunted in reply. 

  
  


"Hold on. I'm gonna help clear out the building then I'll take you to medical." Sly assured her.

  
  


"Sir, we've managed to clear the building already. You can go ahead and take Ms. Fox to medical." a security guard stated as he entered the room.

  
  


"That was quick." Sly replied.

  
  


"Most were already dead, tanks to your efforts, 007." M said as she entered the room. "The problem is the medical was totaled by the terrorists."

  
  


"Great, what about Carmelita's arm." Sly asked impatiently.

  
  


"Sly, Just take me to back to the hotel." Carmelita told him.

  
  


"That's fine you two. We'll decipher the files and clean this place up. We'll send you a message when where ready." Bentley told them.

  
  


"Ok then." Sly said as he put Carmelita's hurt arm around his shoulders. He drove Carmelita back to the hotel. He took her to his room and laid her on the bed. He examined the wound and saw no bullet. He wrapped a small strip of bandages around the small wound on her arm. When he finished, he escorted her to the door. At the door. She turned around to face him.

  
  


"Sly, thank you." Carmelita said.

  
  


" No problem." Sly replied. 

  
  


"I'll see ya later. Carmelita stated.

  
  


"Yeah, sure." Sly replied.

  
  


Carmelita started to walk to her room. Sly smiled and went to bed. A few minutes later, Carmelita was knocking at his door.

  
  


"You didn't tuck me in." She said romantically.

  
  


"Sorry. Can I still make up for it?" Sly replied as he drew her in close. He swung her close to the bed. He pulled her outer clothes off and both crawled under the covers in each others arms.

  
  


"Oh Sly." Carmelita said as a gust of wind from a nearby open window pushed the door to the romantically lit room closed.

  
  
  
  



	6. Nuclear Plant Infiltration and Mitzurugi...

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1. You know the drill. I gotta do all this legal bull first. Anyway, sorry for the long wait. It's just I've been in a writers block. I'll try to update more regularly now that I'm out of it. Please Read and Review. Oh yes, and CooperPrincess91, you must come back to writing soon. Pleas, tell me when you return. And my friend, Drunken Racoon. He's another Sly Cooper Author.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nuclear Plant Infiltration and Mitzurugi's Tower Escape

  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day, Sly woke up with his arm around Carmelita and his face in hers. 

  
  


"Mmm, What happened last night." Sly asked her. 

  
  


"Let's just say we had a good time." She smiled in reply. "It was a....pleasurable escapade."

  
  


"I could've told ya that." Sly added as he kissed her. As he pulled his lips away from hers, a cell phone rang under his pillow. He picked it up and Bentley answered. 

  
  


"Sly, Q and I have deciphered what we could about the documents get down here to HQ." Bentley explained excitedly.

  
  


Carmelita and Sly continued kissing and petting each other as they rolled around in bed.

  
  


"O.K. Bentley, we'll be there in...1 hour." Sly told him as he pecked Carmelita's lips. 

  
  


"Make it 30 minutes." Bentley commanded as he hang up. At theat moment Q and M walked up. 

  
  


"Well...?" M asked.

  
  


"Don't ask." Bentley told her.

  
  


"Don't tell." Q answered.

  
  


"Yes master." Sly answered back in the apartment. He pulled the covers off the bed and got up. Carmelita, underwear clad, sat him down and straddled him. 

  
  
  
  


"Carmelita, we've got to go." Sly replied a little upset as he put his arms around her. "We do this again in 3 days."

  
  


"You mean our New Years date?" She replied. 

  
  


"You know it." Now c'mon, lets get dressed and get going.

  
  


"Oh alright." Carmelita frowned. 

  
  


30 minutes later, Carmelita and Sly were once again in the conference room with M.

  
  


"Okay M, hit us, what'd you find out about Mitzurugi's plans." Carmelita stated. 

  
  


"Not much I'm afraid. All we could find was that he owns a secret island off the coast off Japan and that the facility he's supposedly dismantling has had secret construction carried off in it." M explained.

  
  


"So? Can't one of the richest dudes in the world own a private island?" Sly asked with a yawn.

  
  


"Sly, you just heard her say there's something fishy going on in that plant. The island could somehow be connected." Carmelita told him.

  
  


"Thank you, Ms. Fox. Now, you two are to infiltrate that facility and find out what Sito's men are doing. Q, as usual, will provide you with the gadgets best suited for the job. Once your ready, we've got your tickets to Tokyo prepared. Good luck." M finished.

  
  


"Here we go again." Sly groaned to Carmelita.

  
  


"But I thought you loved working with me." She teased.

  
  


"Well yeah, but..." Sly started.

  
  


"No time for buts 007. Follow me." Q stated as he motioned for Sly and Carmelita to follow him.

  
  


Q led them to a table that was piled high with assorted gadgets. Q handed both the 00 agents a wristwatch, a pair of heat sensing sunglasses, a pair of night vision sunglasses, ans a small packet of gum.

  
  


"A parting gift Q?" Carmelita giggled as she eyed the gum packet.

  
  


"Very funny 006. This is a small pack C4 explosive. You detonate it with your watch. Simply tap the big hand twice once the C4 is armed." Q explained

  
  


"Nice." Sly said to himself.

  
  
  
  


"Okay Sly, take your pistol and this sniper rifle." Bentley said as he walked up. 

  
  


"Hey thanks Bentley. I've always wanted to try my hand at sniping." Sly said happily.

  
  


"Okay then you two. You guys are all set. Here's your plane tickets. Good luck." Bentley said to the two.

  
  


"Thanks. Wish us luck." Carmelita replied.

  
  


5 hours later, Sly and Carmelita got off a plane it Tokyo. They both got in Carmelita's V12 and drove out to eat. At 12 theat night, Carmelita drove Sly out to the Nuclear plant. She dropped him off on the outskirts of the plant and she drove off to Sito's business tower.

  
  


Sly, dressed completely in black, sneaked up to the outer wall of the compound. He used the grappled in his watch to climb to the top of the wall. On top of the wall, a guard spotted him. Sly jumped in front of him and threw him over the wall, 50 feet down. Sly noticed that guards were positioned all around the complex on walkways watching over the lower outer areas of the open complex. Sly noticed lights coming from a building marked A-1 on the far side of the area. 

  
  


"Okay, how do I get way over there?" Sly thought to himself. Then he remembered his silenced sniper rifle. He noticed 10 guards patrolling the distance and two large searchlights. He quickly shot out the searchlights. Then he picked off each guard through his night vision scope. He then went down a ladder and race across the courtyard, sneaking along the edges of walls, towers, and buildings until he reached the door of building A-1. 

  
  


"It's locked. And It's thick. My watch laser won't do much good against this kind of door, ans C4 may cause to much attention." Then he saw a vent above the door. He pulled out his pistol and shot out the screws that held the vent in place. The vent door fell to the ground. Sly, being the great athlete he was, made the jump and crawled down the shaft until he dropped out behind a stack of crates. He peered out and saw The Panda King and a group of thugs over watching 8 scientists working on what appeared be a new gun and a jet pack. 

  
  


"Okay, M was right, there is construction going on in here. I'd better figure out what." Sly thought. He threw a flash bang in the middle of the group and detonated it. A brilliant flash lit the building and the group of enemy's all hunched over holding their eyes. 

  
  


"Ahhhhhhh!" Screamed the men. Sly jumped out and made short work of all the guards. Then he noticed that the Panda King was nowhere to be seen.

  
  


"He could be calling reinforcements. Better act fast." Sly thought to himself.

  
  


He quickly took a picture a projection of a jet-pack and a laser gun. He then felt a huge punch hit the back of his head. It sent him sprawling to the floor and knocked his guns and camera out of his hands.

  
  
  
  


"Who the hell..." Sly started.

  
  


"We meet again Mr. Cooper." Came the Panda King's voice.

  
  


"Yeah, so it seems." Sly said as he stood to face him. "How come my flash bang didn't affect you?"

  
  


"I heard you throw it and hid behind those crates." The Panda King explained as he punched him in his face and sent him scraping along the floor. He got up and wiped the blood from his face.

  
  


"Dammit, my fists wound do me much against him, but wait, my C4! It's harsh and messy, but it'll work." Sly thought. He pulled out his small C4 pack and waited for the Panda King to charge him.

  
  


"HA, ha, ha! A stick of gum? That's it? Det ready to die, young one." The Panda King exclaimed as he charged him. AS he approached Sly, Sly dodged his punch and stuck the gum on his body.

  
  


"Nice dodge." The Panda King Commented cruelly. Then Sly started Chuckling.

  
  


"Why are you laughing?" Panda asked.

  
  


"That gum stuck to your arm is C4. As you said before, Get ready to die." Sly told him with a devilish grin.

  
  


"Hey, wait I uh.." The Panda King tried to say. Sly grabbed his camera and jumped out a nearby window and detonated the C4. Inside the Building, Sly saw a bright flash of light inside and blood splatter on the top window.

  
  


"Finally, one more member of the fiendish five down for keeps." Sly thought. Then a heavy hand knocked him unconscious. 

  
  


When Sly finally came to, he was being drug up to a table on top of Sito's tower's helipad in the early morning. Sito awaited him.

  
  


"Hello, 007. Nice of you to... visit." Sito grinned.

  
  


"How'd I get here?" Sly groaned as he sat up in his chair.

  
  


"My dear friend Muggshot brought you here." Sito chuckled..

  
  


Sly turned around and saw Muggshot standing behind him with his arms crossed and an evil smile on his face.

  
  


"Hm. So you're the one who knocked me cold." Sly asked.

  
  
  
  


"Yes Mr. Cooper, he brought you to me after you caused an uproar at my plant." Sito answered.

  
  


"Yes but, what have laser guns and jet packs got to do with nuclear arsenals." Sly asked.

  
  


"So you know about my nuclear plans, eh?" Sito inquired. "I guess since your about to die, I can tell you the full extent of my plans. The laser guns and jet packs are prototypes for my soldiers once I have control of the world." 

  
  


"So the "Raining Fire" documents are your plans for world domination. Then what's going on with the bombs your supposedly disarming?" Sly asked.

  
  


"I'm stockpiling them to blast all governments off the Earth and unite the world under one government. MINE!" Sito continued. " I'll start with the government that turned down my offer. The French Government. No one refuses Sito Mitzurugi."

  
  


"All this because of one refusal? Your mad!" Sly exclaimed.

  
  


"The distance between madness and genius is measured only be success." Sito remarked. " I will rule the world and no one will oppose me. But now Mr. Cooper, it is time for you to die."

  
  


Sito motioned to Muggshot and the thug held a gun to Sly's head. Sly heard a gunshot, but it didn't come from Muggshot's gun. He turned and saw Muggshot holding his chest, trying to pull out a bullet.

  
  


"Wha-" Sito tried to cry as a few bullets sailed by his head. He jumped under the table.

  
  


Sly looked at the door that led inside. Carmelita was standing in the doorway motioning for him to come to her. He ran to her as guards began busted through other doors around the helipad.. He jumped in the doorway and Carmelita caught him in a hug.

  
  


"Are you okay?" Carmelita asked as she handed him a pistol.

  
  


"Yeah, thanks to you." Sly replied.

  
  


"C'mon, we gotta get outta here." Carmelita stated. She and Sly ran down the stairs just as a hail of bullets hit the doorway. Carmelita and Sly ran down the stairs for about ten floors, dodging bullets and shooting guards along the way. At about the tenth down floor, Carmelita and Sly both ran out ammo, and guards were pouring up and down the stairs. 

  
  


"Were trapped Sly." Carmelita said as she clung to him.

  
  


"Carmelita, on the tenth floor, is there another helipad?" Sly asked.

  
  


"Yeah, I parked my car under it and hid a parachute on it in case of this kind of situation." Carmelita replied.

  
  


"Follow me." Sly said as he grabbed her arm and they bust down the door to the 60th floor. They navigated the office floor and found the door to the helipad. Sly melted the hinges with his laser and found Carmelita's parachute on the edge of the helipad. 

  
  


" Hold on Carm!" Sly commanded. Carmelita clung to Sly tightly and Sly jumped just as Muggshot and Sito bust through the door followed by 30 thugs.

  
  


Sly pulled the parachuted and pressed a button on his watch. Carmelita's V12's roof opened and Sly and Carmelita floated gentle into the drivers and passengers seat. Sly quickly drove away.

  
  


Sito watched as the V12 drove away.

  
  


"We'll have to speed up our plans, Muggshot. Take me to the island and Have Mz. Ruby and Raleigh speed up the plans." 

  
  


"Sir." Muggshot mouthed.

  
  


In the V12, Bentley radioed Sly and told him to go to the docks. A tanker would be waiting for them. 

  
  


It was coming down to one last mission. 

  
  



	7. Misson Complete

Disclaimer: Howdy! I'm back. I know I'm slow at updates but now I promise to try harder to be more punctual about it. I've got two Star Wars type deals in mind. One for Star Fox and one for Yu Yu Hakusho. If I'm lucky, they'll be started in the next couple days. As for Sly Cooper, I'm gonna wait until the next game is released before I do anymore fics with him as the MAIN character. He might be a kinda side character in a few. 

  
  
  
  


Final Chapter:

MISSION COMPLETE

Sly and Carmelita drove to the dock and found a large oil tanker waiting with a car ramp for them. Sly drove up it and made a slight jump as he boarded. They parked the car and were greeted by M, Q, Bentley and Murray.

"Murray, how'd you get here?" Sly asked happily.

"They got me." Murray replied as he took a bit e out of his hotdog.

"He could b in danger now that Mitzurugi knows who you are." M stated.

"Mitzurugi, he not dismantling nukes, he's stockpiling them to help him conquer the world." Carmelita explained. 

"He's also making new weapons for his private army. Some sort of laser gun. Jet packs too!" Sly added.

"My goodness!" M replied. 

"That's quite a story there Sly." Bentley said.

"Luckily, we know where his base of operations is. His private island in the Pacific, of the coast of Japan." Q explained.

"Looks like the only way to stop him is to kill him." Sly said as he pounded his fist into his palm.

"What about the arsenal? With his last breath, he can still launch em" Carmelita stated.

"If you can kill him, we'll send in NATO forces." M said.

"So, if we infiltrate his base and eliminate him, you'll disarm the nuclear warheads?" Sly asked.

"Looks like we've got a plan." Carmelita stated excitedly.

"Now listen you two, you will have only 2 hours to kill Mitzurugi once your there. By then we'll have arrived with a small army." Q told them.

"We'll carry this out tomorrow at 5:00 sharp." Be ready by then.

Sly and Carmelita went to shower and go to sleep. Q and M contacted NATO while Bentley and Murray, well, mostly Bentley, got there infiltration gear ready. 

When Sly and Carmelita where in bed that night, Sly remembered one very, very important detail.

"Hey, tomorrow's the day before New Years Eve!" Sly exclaimed.

"Sly, are date isn't until New Years Eve exactly." Carmelita replied as she rolled on top of him.

"Well, were in Japan, second, to make the celebration in Paris, we better wrap this mission up quick." Sly laughed.

"Getting cocky ain't ya?" Carmelita smiled.

"Hey, were an unstoppable team, ain't we? Sly chuckled.

"We are." She replied as she snuggled up to him and fell asleep.

The next morning, Sly and Carmelita suited up and were taken to their V12, which was on a ramp set to go overboard. They were a mile from the beaches of Mitzurugi's island.

"Ah, just the two agents I wanted to see. You'll use the V12 to get there." Q told them.

"Were driving there?" Carmelita asked sarcastically.

"Yep." Sly replied as he got in the drivers side.

"Remember, you've only 2 hours to get the job done or Mitzurugi will escape.

"Got it." The two 00 agents replied.

Sly started the car and drove off the ramp into the ocean. Once in the water, the wheels became were tucked into the car and fins replaced them. A propellor popped out of the back of the V12 and they headed to the island underwater.

About 10 minutes into the voyage, they encountered a small patrol sub. It launched a torpedo at them, but they launched on at the torpedo and the two torpedoes collided and blew up halfway between the two subs. Then the enemy sub began to retreat through an underwater canyon. Sly and Carmelita pursued it. Unfortunately, in the canyon, there were mines. Sly was able to swerve around the mines, into they followed the sub into a cave. Sly got to close to one and it went off. The cave started to cave in behind them. The enemy sub tried to escape at full speed. Sly followed it at full speed. Soon, they exited through a large door that had Mitzurugi's company symbol on it. Outside the cave's exit was a large submarine dock with 3 nuclear submarines in dock.

"M, Mitzurugi's got nuclear subs in an underwater base." Sly radioed in.

"He could do serious damage with those. Use your V12's remote bombs to destroy them and the base." M ordered.

"Were on it." Carmelita replied.

"We've got company." Sly observed as he pointed toward 3 patrol subs. He maneuvered the car while he dropped 13 bombs around the base and avoided torpedoes. Then, he headed toward the island after he destroyed the 3 enemy subs. Once he was on the beach, he detonated the bombs. A large wave spewed up out of the sea. Then he used a remote control to activate the car's invisible camouflage. The two agents snuck through the forest taking out patrols until they came to a small warehouse. In the ware house, there was a large ventilator shaft grate in the floor.

"Looks like his base is underground."Carmelita smiled.

"Lets use this shaft to sneak in." Sly said as he removed the grate and jumped in.

"You first." Carmelita smiled.

They crawled through the ventilation system until they found a hatch that dropped into the security room. They jumped out and quickly shot the guards with their silenced pistols. 

"Hey Sly, I think this computer console controls the security lasers and cameras." Carmelita told him quietly.

"Good, see if you can deactivate them." Sly replied. 

Carmelita opened the panel underneath the console and cut all the wires. Outside in the many extensive hallways of the base. 

"Good work." Now, Check videos that the cameras took before you shut 'em down." Sly commanded. 

"Okay." Carmelita replied

Carmelita pressed a button and watched a couple videos.

"Mitzurugi is in area E-7. Were in E-5." Carmelita told him.

"Alright, arm your gun and lets get their and eliminate this bastard." Sly commanded. He started to get up and leave, but Carmelita caught his shoulder.

"Sly, if we don't get out of this, I want you to know that I love you." She said.

Sly looked at her for a tenderly for a moment. He kissed her.

"I love you to. Were gonna get out of this together, don't worry. I ain't about to pass up our first real date." Sly replied. 

"Lets go." Carmelita commanded.

The pair made it to the entrance of area E-7 without being detected. Their were only 30 guards. They managed to kill them all. 

"Easy." Sly told Carmelita.

"Too easy." Carmelita replied. Then she ran up to the thick doors opening mechanism. The hot-wired the door to open.. Inside stood Mitzurugi pointing a pistol at them. At is side with his new laser gun was Muggshot and along with the two were 10 guards with sub-machine guns.

"Drop the guns...NOW!" Mitzurugi commanded.

Sly and Carmelita did as they were told. The guards took them to another room. A bridge overlooking a deep underground chasm. They stopped on the outside of the door on the other end, still on the bridge. Mitzurugi went inside with the two agent. Inside there was a huge control room.

"Mr. Cooper, Ms. Fox, this is where I'll conquer the world." Mitzurugi laughed. "And you will be here to watch as my plan succeeds and your efforts fail."

"We'll stop you." Sly grunted. Mitzurugi punched his face and began to laugh.

"Fool! How do you plan to do it? I have ten guards on the bridge. Blocking you and I have Muggshot here with me." Mitzurugi laughed. As he laughed, Sly noticed that beside him was the bridge extension controls. In a split second, he pushed the button and the bridge dropped the 10 guards into the bottomless pit, screaming all the way. Then Sly pushed another button and the whole room began to shower in sparks.

"Self-destruct activated. Base set to explode in 10 minutes" Said a computerized voice over the intercom.

"Damn, these sparks are keeping me from the off switch!" Mitzurugi complained. 

"Muggshot grabbed Carmelita and two laser guns. Mitzurugi grabbed two jet-packs and he tossed one to Muggshot. He blasted off through a hole in the ceiling and toward the surface. Muggshot punched Carmelita and tossed her toward Sly. As he had it halfway on, Carmelita shoved a sparking wire in his face. As it touched his skin, he was shocked to death.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Screamed Muggshot as he collapsed in a dead heap. 

"Carmelita, can you find some way to stop this self-destruct sequence without hurting yourself?" Sly screamed over the crackling wires and the falling debris. 

"Sly, take Muggshot's gun and shoot that green button over there." Carmelita commanded. 

Sly took Muggshot's pistol and shot the green button and waited for a few seconds. 

"Self-destruct sequence, stopped." The computerized voice stated.

"We did it, Carm! Sly yelled as he hugged her. A red laser blast singed his tail and in an instant, Mitzurugi flew by and grabbed Carmelita and flew back up the hole in the ceiling.

"Sly!" Carmelita screamed.

"Carmelita!" Sly screamed. "Mitzurugi, you bastard!" 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You'll never catch me, 007!" Mitzurugi hollered back at Sly. 

Sly grabbed the spare jet-pack and Muggshot's laser rifle. He took off after Mitzurugi. On the surface, Mitzurugi sat Carmelita on a boulder and bound her hands and feet.

"Sly won't let you get away." Carmelita smarted-off.

"He ruined my plans, I'll kill him. And then I'll kill you." Mitzurugi laughed madly. At that moment Sly flew out of the hole and landed on the ground.

"Nice of you to join us." Mitzurugi taunted him.

"Let her go." Sly commanded angrily. 

"Kill me, and you can have her." Mitzurugi laughed as he took off into the air. He fired two lasers at Sly. One took out his jet-pack and the other missed. 

"Damn, now he has the aerial advantage." Sly thought to himself. 

"Sly, be careful!" Carmelita screamed. 

"DIE!!" Mitzurugi cried as he bombarded lasers at Sly. Sly jumped, rolled, and ran to avoid all twenty beams of red laser. Then Mitzurugi's gun overheated. 

"What in blazes?!" Mitzurugi asked himself as he inspected his gun. Sly saw his opening and fired two blue beams. One took out Mitzurugi's gun and the other took out his jet pack. He fell 30 feet and hit the ground. Sly walked up to inspect his body. To his surprise, Mitzurugi attacked him. They fought until they got to the edge of the hole in the ground. It was 100 feet to the control rooms floor. Mitzurugi had Sly down and kicked him in the hole.

"SLY!!! NO!!!" Carmelita cried with tears in her eyes. Then Sly grabbed the edge of the pit.

"Still clinging to life, eh?" Mitzurugi laughed maniacally. Then he felt Sly grab his ankle and pull him into the pit.

"No, just taking yours." Sly chuckled.

"NO! Damn you Cooper. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Mitzurugi cried as he fell to the bottom.

"Take that, you bastard." Sly thought to himself. He climbed out of the hole and untied Carmelita. 

"Sly, you're the best." Carmelita cried as she hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, but I think I'm done being a 00." Sly laughed.

"How 'bout being a police inspector with me?" Carmelita smiled.

"Sounds great." Sly muttered as he kissed her.

At that point, hundreds of NATO troops stormed the beach. 

"I'm sorry to hear that, 007." M said as she walked up behind him.

"Sly, thank you for being good to your gadgets. Oh yeah, and you've been great. Good luck in life" Q said as he walked by.

"Sly, it's time to get things back to normal." Bentley stated as he and Murray walked up.

"Yeah, it is." Sly replied. 

"007, I mean, Sly, Carmelita, be happy. We'll make sure there's never another man like Mitzurugi." M assured them.

The next evening in Paris on New Years Eve, Sly and Carmelita were sitting on top of the Police station. In the distance, the sky was lit up by fireworks of every color. The Eiffel Tower stood in the foreground of the fireworks. Then the biggest firework of the night lit up the whole sky. And loudspeakers all over the city announced "Happy New Year".

"Happy New Year indeed." Sly said as he and Carmelita said cheers with two glasses wine. 

"Yeah Sly, it's gonna be a happy new year." Carmelita said as they tapped their glasses of champagne together. Then they leaned across their seats and kissed a loving kiss. Fireworks continued to light up the sky. They seemed to kiss forever, in a deep, loving, embrace.

  
  
  
  


THE END


End file.
